


No One Else

by theartificem



Category: The Freshman & The Sophomore (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificem/pseuds/theartificem
Summary: How Kaitlyn and MC should have reconciled in Book 2 chapter 15.





	No One Else

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because the actual reconciliation scene felt too.. causal for me. It's like "Hey!" "Hey, sorry btw!" then it's all good. Now I know Kaitlyn is a huge romantic so I thought that it would be in character if she did this whole grand gesture to ask for MC's forgiveness instead of ya know, that boring ass convo that we got.

_ Life is too short to hold grudges. _

James words from earlier stay in your head, repeating itself like a mantra as you enter the suite. You slam the door loudly, the exhaustion of trudging through the snow settling in. You take off your scarf, keeping your jacket on. Turning around, you see Abbie and Zack staring at you from the sofa.

“Hey guys,” you say quickly, walking past them to the hallway. Normally you’d stop and chat but you’re literally on a mission right now, “I’ll talk to you later I just have to do some-”

The rest of the sentence gets stuck in your throat as see the door to your room opening. Kaitlyn comes out and shuts it quietly behind her.

“Kaitlyn?”

Kaitlyn’s head snaps up to look at you, her eyes wide at being caught. You take a step towards her, a tentative smile on your face.

“Watcha doin?”

“Hey,” Kaitlyn whispers, a tight smile on her face. “Can we talk?” She glances behind her and and her smile disappears. “Privately?”

You turn around and see Abbie and Zack pretending not to listen. “Sure, let’s talk in my room.”

_ This is it, you think to yourself _ . Kaitlyn’s about to break up with you because you kept forcing her to do something she’s not comfortable with. You try to blink back the tears that are starting to form in your eyes.  _ So much for resolving issues tonight _ .

Kaitlyn opens the door and ushers you inside. You step into your room and immediately gasp because there, in the middle of your room, was a giant fort. A bunch of blankets draped over your bed and desk chairs, the inside filled with pillows, and a bunch of fairy lights that you realize came from Kaitlyn’s room are strung around the edges. In front of the fort is Kaitlyn’s laptop, a song softly playing from it’s speakers, and a tub of ice cream beside it.

You take another step forward and hear the door close behind you.

“Kaitlyn,” You turn around and see Kaitlyn looking at you with a worried expression on her face. “What’s this?”

Kaitlyn shrugs as she walks over to where you are. “An apology, if you’ll have it.”

You frown because Kaitlyn doesn’t need to apologize. “Kaitlyn, I-”

“-I’m sorry.” Kaitlyn cuts you off, her voice thick. You say nothing and let her continue. “Sorry because I didn’t mean to cut you off.”

You shake your head. “You have every right to cut me off. I’m sorry about being so pushy about you coming out.” You take a deep breath, trying to remember the speech that you practiced while walking home. “I only wanted to be there for you. I could see that you were hurting, and I thought that I could help. I was focused on trying to be a supportive girlfriend that I didn’t pay attention to what you  _ actually _ needed from me.”

Kaitlyn steps forward to your space, the smell of her perfume lingers in the air. “Working through all those emotions was something that I needed to do alone,” her lips quirk up into a small smile. “But I’m really grateful to know that you care about me that much.” The smile disappears as she sighs loudly. “You have been nothing but good to me. I’m really, really, sorry about everything.”

“Kaitlyn,” you say with a frown, “you have nothing to apologize for.”

“Don’t I?” Kaitlyn says sadly. “I shut you out when you were only trying to help me.”

You sigh. “Kaitlyn, I know how hard this is has been for you. Coming out is a really big thing and I’ve been there too. I understand that you needed time to yourself.”

Kaitlyn shakes her head. “But I was way too harsh! I was upset about my parents and I took it out on you!”

“Kaitlyn,” You say softly. “Kaitlyn, look at me.”

Kaitlyn looks up, her eyes softly brimming with tears. You put your hand on her arm and look at her with a determined expression on your face.

“I get it, okay? Coming out is stressful for everyone, and with what happened with you, being outed to your parents before you were ready? You were allowed to be upset. I’m just sorry that instead of helping you I ended up hurting you.”

Kaitlyn nods as she wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. “They called me the other day.”

You give her a comforting smile. “Yeah, how did it go?”

“Better than I would have thought,” Kaitlyn says with a grin, “My dad actually apologized. He’s still adjusting and I don’t think he’s entirely comfortable with, you know, the gay thing, but he said that he loves me no matter what and that we’ll work it out.”

“Oh, wow. That’s a huge relief!”

Kaitlyn nods, the smile still on her face. “I told them about us.” Kaitlyn looks at you, an adoring expression on her eyes. “I told them that whenever I’m with you, everything feels just right. For the first time in my life, I don’t have to hide who I am. I don’t even have to think about it.” She takes a deep breath, “All I know is that I’m the happiest I’ve ever been and there’s no one else I’d rather be with.”

You bite your lip to stop yourself from smiling too hard. “Kaitlyn.” You take her hand, lacing your fingers between hers. Your other hand reaches inside your jacket and pulls out a slightly rumpled bouquet of roses. “There’s no one else I’d rather be with, too.” You say softly, handing her the roses.

“Oh, they’re beautiful.” Kaitlyn let’s go of your hand to admire her roses. “Am I forgiven?” She asks, shyly looking at you.

“There’s nothing to forgive.” 

“Let me at least make it up to you by taking you to the boat dance.” She asks, eyes hopeful.

You grin at her. “Of course. It’s a date.”

Kaitlyn lunges forward, wrapping an arm around you. You wrap your arms around her waist and kiss her cheek. After a few moments she pulls away.

“I also built you a fort, to say sorry. And got your favorite ice cream, I also figured we could watch those sitcoms you like while catch-”

You cut her off with a kiss, tangling your hands in her hair. The bouquet drops to the ground with a thud and you feel Kaitlyn’s hands on your waist as she deepens the kiss. You pull away and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Come on,” you say, leading Kaitlyn to the fort. “Let’s catch up. Not talking to you has literally been killing me.”


End file.
